Missions
by Blackwitch31
Summary: G1 -What happens when a army girl meet the Autobots and the Decepticons?this is a beginning of a great adventure.Edited.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:**

_Rated** M **just in case..._

_The transformers don't belong to me, but to Hasbro and Michael Bay, only the plot is mine._

* * *

_Now I am starting do some corrections to this story, to get it better and more easy to read... so wish me luck for this editing, folks!_

_To write this story I had to ask some things about the life in the army to a good friend of mine, she did the recruit a long time ago, and she told me everything about that._

_She gave to me some good ideas as well some advises, how to do this. She tried her best to explain everything.  
_

_Kate is a college girl, she's studying to be a journalist, but the future have some surprises for her, as well for the Transformers, this is de beginning of a great adventure my friends!_

* * *

**Missions**

**Introduction:**

Year 2002, in U.S. the army starts to recruit young people both male and female for the war in the Middle East, all as a result of the Terrorist attacks in September 11 of 2001, to the twin Towers, of course the young people went forward in a large number to serving the homeland and kill the bad guys, like the others Kate will also acknowledge the call, of course said to family,"Mother, father, I want to join the army." Both Kate's parents were surprised, why her daughter took that decision, after all she's in a college to take a journalism course, but they ask to her, trying finding an explanation," Are you sure?" Her father asks her very upset,"Kate are you kidding with us?" With a smirk Kate answer to her father,"I have never been so seriously, besides I want to do this you know? I want to kill those bastards!" Her father look at her,"And the college?" She turn with a answer," When I finish the recruit, I hope." Her father is very upset because of her decision, why she have to go to the army, those are questions will be answered soon,"But why you have to do this? You can be killed if you decide stay on the Army!

And you will leave the school for this?!" She answer to her father with some irony,"It isn't with the study I will serve the country. I want to do something useful and fight for our ideals!" Then both heard what her daughter said, but her parents clearly expressed their concerns," You're our only daughter and if something happens to you?" She try to assure them,"Don't think about that, nothing will happen, perhaps I will return home when I finish my recruiting! Thank you for your concern!" Both have reflected and shortly after they look at her," It is fine if you want, go, is your future!" She is very happy for their answer, and give a big smile,"Thank you so much!" Her parents left her alone,going to other place, doing some shores.

Who's Kate? A girl who lives in a suburb of New York and studies in the local college, because want's to following journalism to be a good reporter, has 19 years old, all colleagues love her because it is friendly to everyone and likes to help.

* * *

Well this is a short chapter.

This chapter is a introduction to a big adventure and to know a little about our character, Kate Malloy.

What do you think about this story... well like i said earlier this is a short chapter, like the others who will follow.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	2. New life

_**Disclaimer:** Transformers belongs to Hasbro not to me, the other characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated **M** just in case..._

_I start wrote this chapter at night, in the company of Luna, my 4 feet companion, that loves being next to me._

_A new life will start for Kate, a hard one.  
_

_Enjoy this chapter..._

* * *

**New life.**

Days passed and Kate was called to the army, did all examinations and was considered fit for the recruiting, her life will suffer a big change soon, but for the best.  
In the headquarters,"Well… Good morning! I am Sergeant Petterson and I will be your instructor, all of you will be in my hands from now on; now that I made my presentation is your time! "All recruits have made their presentation and Petterson only says to all of them,"Very well, grab on your belongings and go to your barracks and go fetch your uniforms and after to the Barracks." All the recruits said in unison, but very loud, Petterson want heard them to scream,**" YES SIR!"** The sergeant only inform them," I want all of you ready at 6 am, that is to comply, who is delayed all of you will do 100 pushups!" One of the recruits starts to question the instructor about these orders,"So soon, why?!" The other start to cackle,"It is in the morning that begins the day! Lets move your lazy butts, assoles!"All were go out from there, and put everything in the dormitory and then start searching the uniform.

The woman dormitories are in a different part of the headquarters, inside all tried to make everything perfectly; of course the woman have a good talk,"This will be a very interesting experience." One of them asks very intrigued,"Are you sure?" Then listen,"You're…" Then the other recruit made the introductions,"I am Kate Malloy. I am from New York!" Kate smiles and heard the other colleague introducing herself,"Morgan Sotto, from Dallas, Texas." Kate shake her hand with a big grin,"Is a pleasure in meet you,Morgan." Morgan ask her to continue the subject," Now, express your opinion." Kate starts to expose her opinion about the army life and all the woman listened her, their opinion have logic,"What I was trying to say, it will be an experience that we change all as individuals." Morgan loved Kate's words, after all she know what said," I can see that, but I agree with you!" Another attached itself to conversation," It may be right, but I say that it will be the best time of our lives!" Kate and Morgan look at the other girl,"Sorry, you are…" Babling she introduces herself,"I am Julia O'Brian."

The other girls look at her and said with a grin," Pleasure in meet you." Then start speaking about the subject in question, the life in the army," You know Julia, that depends of the person! I do not know if I will like of this life!" Julia is very surprised and have to agree with them," Sure." Then the conversation is interrupted with a knock on the door;

**"BUM, BUM!"**

They only ask very surprised, who wanted talk with them in that hour, then," Who it is?" then heard outside of the the door," Your colleagues, ladies!" The boys were invited to enter by the girls,"Oh! Please come in boys!" And the boys came in, asking with a giggle," Good afternoon ladies we come to invite you to take a drink in a bar nearby of this headquarters!

We know that all of you are the new female recruits of this base, and we decided to do a welcome party!" Kate is a bit doubtful,"I see, but tall me about that welcome party of yours!" A black recruit starts,"Well... it will be on the bar we had referred earlier, we will have some drinks and.." She raises her hand,"I see boys." She look to her fellow recruits, and saw their eyes, the girls have to refuse the invitation, they are new on the base and can be punished,"We appreciate your gesture but is not necessary, we have work to do." They stay very disappointed why they refuse the invitation? It's just a few drinks,"It is a shame, it would be fun!" The girls have other plans,"Tomorrow will regret the "fun", we prefer take a rest!" The boys smiled,"We will have time!" Kate warns," Oh yes, and by the way... then don't regret your errors!" The boys give some giggles," See you tomorrow ladies." they said the same but in a different way,"Trudelei!" And the others left.

The girls prepared everything until the dinner time, when they finish eating the dinner, all of them go to sleep, the next day will be very hard and difficult, all they knew it, the boys well... not.

####

In another part of the country more precisely in the Pacific Ocean was a spaceship, Nemesis, and inside of it are the Decepticons, discussing something,"The Autobots always interferes with our plans due your incompetence, Starscream!" Megatron is very mad and Starscream knows that," We only follow your orders, powerful Megatron!" Megatron hissed to his second in command,"Don't abuse of my patience imbecile, you have failed too!" Starscream answer back to his leader, besides he has better plans," You're a bad leader; maybe I'll take your place and make better than you ,to take us off from this putrid planet !" Megatron raises his fusion cannon pointed at Starscream face, laughing,"You leader?! You should have a blown fuse! You do not have pulse for lead, you're too stupid!" Then grabs Starscream throat, lifting him up,"Chief…." He throw Starscream to the ground,"Don't test me Starscream; you can end up in a pile of scrap metal." Starscream only get up, swearing revenge," One day I will be leader of the Decepticons and then you shall see!" Megatron spat furious," Until then you're under my orders pathetic parasite! "

Then Soundwave only says with his monotone voice,"Megatron, Laserbeack returned with new data." The Decepticon leader is very pleased with the news,"Good... Show the information collected on screen." Soundwave nod,"Yes mighty leader. "The Decepticon with form of bird transforms in tape mode and showed the information to all the Decepticons, Megatron can chart a new strategy to destroy the Autobots and steal the energy from the fleshlings.

####

Months passed, Kate is already well adapted to the recruiting conditions and loved that environment, and sometimes write to her parents to tell them that everything is going well, their own colleagues look to the colleague,"You write much!" Kate smile at them, saying," Well, someone has to rest the family, and I miss them so much!" The colleagues changes their moods, starting to feel sad,"We miss them already Malloy, it is so hard to do this without them, all of us know it is very hard for you!" Kate feels it isn't alone, have good companions,"Thank you." They asks to her with a wink,"But what are you telling them Malloy?" She said smiling," I told them that this a fascinating life and I like a lot of this rhythm." Morgan look at Kate very incredulous,"Ah… wow... you think this is incredible?!" Kate changes of subject,"Good! Enough of conversations start jogging or Petterson will catch us." All of them starts to exactly what Kate suggests,"Understood!" Both continued to run out from that area of open ground accompanied by other colleagues, and she hides her letter and the pen on her pockets.

* * *

Well a new life started for Kate, and she like it.

The Decepticons made plans but all of them and... failed!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	3. War

_**Disclaimer:** Transformers belongs to Hasbro not to me, the other characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated** M **just in case..._

_When I write something I love heard music, when I wrote this chapter i was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. _

_When you read this, try listening the band._

_Now let's go to another chapter...i hope you like it..._

* * *

**War.**

The recruit was already in order and all soldiers were well trained and prepared for the war, but one thing missed to the recruit to be completed, the Flag Oath.

Everything is being prepared for that event, and is natural all the recruits be very anxious,"It will be fun guys!" Kate look to her colleagues,"Hey at least all of you invited your family?" Morgan look at her smiling, "You bet I did Malloy, they are eager to see me making the Oath!" Kate sits on the seat,"Mine too, thanks God, but sadly my uncles from Texas can't go, they have lots of work to do on their farm." Morgan asks with some curiosity," How did you know?" She explains a bit sad," They made a call yesterday to my parents saying that they couldn't go, due the harvest.

Besides my cousins don't know I am in the Army! But I know one thing, they want see the film of my Flag Oath!" Morgan smiles, "Awesome, you know they will see the filming." The rest of the day is passed doing some exercises.

The Day of the Flag Oath arrives and all the new soldiers have their new uniforms dressed and they are in line in the enclosure who is prepared for all of them.

Hours passed and all of them had done the Oath, and when Kate's family go to greet her,"Wow that fits you very well. You look so... powerful!" She thanked to her cousin, who is so happy,"Thank you so much , Jonah, this is so important for me !" Jonah starts blushing like a red tomato,"Well...I... I said the truth cousin!" Her parents look at her, and asks to her,"We want to know the place you where placed Kate." She look at their parents who are very concerned with her, they want to know everything,"We will have a meeting tomorrow to know the places we where placed, it's vital if we want win this war, and I want kick the terrorists asses!" They make her promise,"Promise you will tell us soon as possible Kate?" A hand is placed on her mother shoulder,"Stay calm. Now I just want to be with you, until that day!" She listen a giggle,"… And fill the belly!" She's started laughing, after all who said that is right," I agree with you father, Ahahahahahahah!"

Then one of her colleagues just says,"Let's go for the photo!" And the guys joined and a photograph was taken outside to show their ugly faces, like Jonah said to his uncles.

####

In the next day they go to a meeting,and all of them knows the places they will be placed for the war, all of them will be be part of the troops for Iraq, more precisely to the outskirts of Baghdad, they had to prepare to leave.

As promised Kate called their parents, she told the place she will placed, they starts to be very concerned, they feared lose Kate in that war, and advised her,_"Please Kate, stay alive in this war, you are very important for us."_ She sighs saying to both parents,,"Right, father, mother, be rested, I will survive this war!"

In the following week they left the country going towards Iraq where many dangers expects them, in other hand Kate has to relay in that.

When arrived, they came instantly towards the U.S. military base, being received by superiors from there, they put them aware of everything including the new function they will preform.

In the dormitories, all the new soldiers starts to chat about the new place and about what would happen, "You have the notion this is for real, folks.

As we used say, it's us and God." Morgan look at her friends smiling,"We must keep alive guys, because I want live to tell the story!" Kate finished the sentence with some irony,"...And finish my journalism course!" Morgan said giggling and throwing a pillow at her companion," You're too crazy Kate." And started laughing a bit,"I know I am crazy, it has to be if we want to be sane in this war!" All girls opened the beer cans offering the future and to the end of the war.

####

The war continued until the year 2007, Kate is already a veteran of war, she passed by many dangers from the ambush shootings in the middle of the city and suicide attacks against military columns and like her some escaped with slight injuries but lost some friends in combat but she never gives up.

Then her platoon have received orders to return to U.S. and the guys had been delighted by the return home.  
The long awaited day arrived and all departed from there towards their home, and at the end of many hours of travel all are received as heroes.  
The routine wouldn't be the same as her decided to continue with the military life, but now wanted to take the deserved rest with the family.

* * *

The years passed but the war never ended in the real life... Only Kate's platoon returned home, leaving the other troops fighting in Iraq and Afghanistan.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	4. Changes

_**Disclaimer:** Transformers belongs to Hasbro not to me, the other characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated** M **just in case..._

_When I write something I love heard music, when I did this chapter I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this, try listen the band._

_Let's go ... changes will happen between the the Autobots and the Decepticons!  
_

* * *

**Changes.**

Meanwhile had have some changes in the Transformers of both factions, on the Autobots the leader has changed, because the former leader, Optimus Prime "died", and who commands them is Rodimus Prime a young Autobot, on the Decepticons side Megatron and some men were destroyed in battle but later they were reformatted by Unicron, with a new identity, Galvatron, Cyclonus, Scourge and their Sweeps.

All of them are based on a small planet called Charr, everything happened in 2005 when Kate was in Iraq.  
In Charr the ruthless Galvatron continues to do is usual things, trying conquer the galaxy and destroying the Autobots, when his plans fails, he burst with their men and Frenzy commented with his fellow comrades,"Any day there is no Decepticons if he continues to burst with us!" Frenzy look to his twin, shushed him,"Frenzy, do want have the same destiny? If you don't shut up!"

Meanwhile Galvatron is questioning Soundwave, about something he had discovered on a asteroid nearby,"… This is what Ratbatt saw Soundwave?" The taller mech look at his leader and speak with his usual monotone lifeless voice,"Yes Mighty leader, Ratbatt recorded everything." Galvatron starts thinking a little and wondering," Hum… apparently is a reservoir of Iaserdrite." Then ordered to his Vice commander," Cyclonus, you'll take the Sweeps to see if there is Autobots in the area." The Cybertronian Jet obey immediately," Yes Mighty Galvatron, as you command." Galvatron want the correct place and asks to Soundwave who is nearby,"Where is the place Soundwave?" The other Decepticon look at the monitor,"In the rings of Saturn." Galvatron turn around, and said to his Vice commander,"Heard it?" Cyclonus nods, and said to his leader," Yes Mighty One." He ordered,"I want the report, and Cyclonus..." The other mech turn around curious," Yes Mighty Galvatron?" With a very serious mood Galvatron said to Cyclonus,"Don't fail me again." He started trembling, but have to keep it's composure, and made a bow for caution,"Will be as you ordered Sir" Barely knew that would be the target of an ambush made by the Autobots.

They departed from Charr, going directly to the rings of Saturn, when they arrive to the place, starts to do some investigations, when they notice the Autobots,"They know about the reservoir Cyclonus, we must warn Galvatron!" Said Scourge who is hiding himself from his enemies, Cyclonus give the order ,"Then do it... immediately Scourge!" Scourge took the comlink,"Yes chief." The Decepticon leader is warned, and the other Decepticons came in force claim that asteroid, and like we said... the union made the strength, the Decepticon attack was successful,"We were succeed, those wretched were defeated." All the Decepticons said in unison very relieved,"You're excellent, oh mighty Galvatron! We won to those losers!" Galvatron looks at Soundwave, then ordered to the Decepticons who are present there," Extraction of the Iaserdrite will proceed and fast!" Motormaster look to his leader and made a bow," Yes, Galvatron!"

Elsewhere the Autobots are very concerned, they were defeated by the Decepticons, and Rodimus Prime is discouraged by this, after all he have motives for that,"This is a tragedy, we are in danger!" Springer look at the young leader"Not only that, the humans are in danger too, as well the other species!" Then listen Ultra Magnus, who is nearby them,"Rodimus we must think of a strategy to retrieve the Iaserdrite from the Decepticons" Rodimus look at to all of them wondering," What strategy?" Skylings advises him to do a thing, a good one,"Talk to Perceptor old chap, he is good in these things, has eye!" Rodimus thanked to the shuttle,"I will follow your advice Skylings." Skylings look at his leader, very glad,"It is a pleasure help for a common good." Rodimus give his usual order,"Lets go to Cybertron! We have much work to to!", All of them look at him while they transform to their vehicle modes, "Yes Rodimus!" The Autobots go towards the planet, talking with Preceptor who advised as well.

* * *

Like I referred earlier the transformers of both factions suffered some changes.

This time the Decepticons were succeed on one battle and the Autobots are very concerned about this defeat!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much_


	5. The attack

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

_When I write something I love heard music, when I wrote this chapter i was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. _

_When you read this, try listening the band._

_The Autobots will ask for help at the humans to solve a very serious problem... but something goes wrong, folks!  
_

* * *

**The attack.**

The Decepticons starts to extract all the ore, existed several loads of Iaserdrite around the Asteroid, Galvatron is very pleased,"This time our reservoirs are full, those wretched Autobots will suffer! This is only the start!" As usual the others cheered him.

All the Iaserdrite took several days to be extracted and as usual Galvatron look at one of his Sweeps,"This and the last load?" Scourge has the last piece of the ore offering it to his Leader,"Yes it is, chief!" Galvatron accepts the piece," I feel the energy…!" Soundwave look at his scanner and agrees with Galvatron who is examines the ore,"...and in this purest state my Liege, according to my analysis." Galvatron is very pleased with the good news,"Good, Soundwave. This should be tested." The Iaserdrite have to be tested on other place, but they have to wait by his authorisation,"Let's try test it, but where Mighty Galvatron?" They look to its leader, who authorizes the testing, he has a smirk on his face,"On Earth, Cyclonus, it's a good place to do it, besides we need more power!" They want to know the place, to do the tests," Where?" They are very curious about the place, when they heard it,"Will be tested on Fault, destroy everything with a great earthquake. So transform and let's go the Earth and we shall see the process." Shortly after The Decepticons departed in direction to Earth more precisely to St. Andreas.

####

In New York, Kate is on a café chatting with a friend, telling war stories,"You're incredible, friend! You used your big knife and made the Arabic in to pieces… wow!" Kate look at her friend, a former colleague from her college"… Well I only tear up the pants of his uniform, but in there existed situations we had to kill! I did it so many times just to survive. I used my dagger so many times." Her colleague look at Kate with sad eyes,"I am sorry… I" Kate gives her hand, asking,"Why?" She answered," By you have reached to such extremes." Kate gave a sip on its coffee and said a thing with some logic,"To survive we do everything, I just wanted get from there alive!" Her colleague look at Kate, who is drinking her coffee,"Yes you are right, and I... well I don't have the right to judge you, Kate!" Then both saw a store and go doing some shopping.

At evening she go walking by the park with the family,"Continued walking, this is a beautiful park." Mr. Malloy ask her,"I agree with you daughter. when you report at the headquarters?" Kate look at her father with a serious expression, but answers with a smile," On Monday, but now I want to stay with you." Both parents look at their daughter, well they are very happy in being together,"Thanks daughter, we love you!"

The week passes very fast and Kate was back to the headquarters. The best thing is she has a new function, but would work in missions infiltrated, she needs to have a special training, and the Commander accepts the proposal, Kate is a good soldier she only has to refine her abilities who are so accurate without this particular training.

Kate has to travel to other country, more precisely to Israel to preform the new training and that takes one month.

She learns a new martial art, Krav Maga who is a Israeli martial art, among other skills who will be very useful for her in a near future.

####

Five weeks passed and the Decepticons are preparing everything for the ore testing, they took five weeks to prepare the things, they are at Fault, were already planted the Iaserdrite explosives, they are getting impatient, "It has already been spent 6 earth weeks, Galvatron when we started?" The Decepticon leader is very cautious but said to the Sweep,"When it's time I will say Scourge. We must have to be succeeded in this plan." Scourge replay," Total destruction you want say." Galvatron gave a tap on Scourge's shoulder, with a grin,"Exactly Scourge." Scourge is very surprised with his leader, he didn't blast him because of it's opinion, then Rumble informs,"It's all done, chief." Galvatron rub their hands grinning maliciously,"Perfect... Mwahahahahahahah... Now the Autobots will perish!" But something is spying on them, there is a group of 4 people, who are monitoring them and decided inform the army, quickly they warned the Autobots, but the army sent into the field a group of elite soldiers, and Kate made part of them, about 6 people, who arrives very fast, then the group contacted the headquarters,"The target has not gave signs of activating the bombs!" On the other side heard,"_Don't do anything, the Autobots will arrive soon, I repeat don't do nothing reckless!"_ Kate nod," Right basis."Soundwave discovered the communications and informs Galvatron,"Galvatron I spotted something nearby of these rocks." He asked," Autobots?" Soundwave look at his leader,"No...There are signs of a very primitive radio waves." And again Galvatron look at Soundwave," Human?" The mech answers with his monotone voice,"Yes." Soundwave gave him a short answer, but Galvatron is mad by its discovery then, raise the cannon and yell at his men pointing to the rocks:

**"DECEPTICONS,DESTROY THE HUMANS! I want them destroyed, reduced into protoplasm!"** All the Deceptions came to the rocks yelling,**"Yes Galvatron!" **When Kate saw the Decepticons climbing the rocks," Dammit, dammit, we have already been discovered!" Apone look at Kate, he was in panic," What we doing now Kate?" With her usual calm she only command,"First don't panic Apone, second, defend ourselves and maintain the current position." The black soldier look at his companion with his riffle raised,"And the Autobots?" She said made a signal,"We can not wait for them." Apone find a spot but answers,"Right on Sarg Malloy.,**" ATTACK WE WILL PUTT THESE TIN CANS TO BEG MERCY, AND DESTROY THEM!"** Apone informed her:  
" Kate...?" She look at Apone, surprised,"Yes?" Then he said with some fear,"They are bigger than us!" Kate understand it's concern, and try tranquillize him, but," That's all right. We will give them a great beat!" Both groups were fighting but Kate's group is in a clear disadvantage and surrounded, but she has a knife- fighting , raise it and only says to the companions," We are busted, these tin cans catch us!" The other soldiers look at her,"Well, what do we do?" She lift a brow and said with a grin, and raises her knife," Fighting to the end." But her men are to scared, and starts complaining about their status," But we are injured and exhausted." She took a punch on the soil, upset," I will not quit!"

Saying it moves towards the Decepticons with her knife up, Galvatron see that and only says,"The human have desire to be destroyed, if that is what she wants so be it! Cyclonus finish with him" Cyclonus answered to his leader with a bow," Yes Mighty Galvatron." He go towards and fire, but she escape unharmed but some wreckages hit her in the arm, Kate is so enraged that not felt anything, and only says with her eyes in fire, she is angry"It is not a miserable robot like you who will kill me. I have been through much in recent times!" Cyclonus look at that human female and saw something, unusual on her species,"You're tough." She reply very angry," I was 5 years in a war in Iraq and not died, and not a stupid robot like you, will not kill me, assole!" He said grinning," We will see... I am more powerful than you... human!" Kate had lost much blood and her vision was becoming blurred,and starts to get dizziness,but advanced towards Cyclonus, she heard one shot and lost the senses, the Decepticons had beaten a retreat and Kate's group had been redeemed by the Autobots, she's still unconscious due the blood loss, of course the Autobots led her to the Metroplex along with her group,and FirstAid due with her injuries, then the human reported to the military base.

* * *

Kate is a good soldier but some times crosses the line...and the consequences well... you see that.

Krav Maga is a Israeli martial art folks.

I'm terrible you know...

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much_


	6. With friends

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

_Rated **M** just in case..._

_When I write something I love heard music, when I wrote this chapter I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**With friends.**

Kate doesn't note she is at the Autobot basis, right now it is sleeping,FirstAid had gave her a sedative, however her companions thanked," Thank you for rescuing us from those Decepticons, my friends, we own you our lives!" Rodimus Prime look at the humans and said very concerned,"You were reckless." They look to each other and Apone explains," They detected us first, we had to defend ourselves!" Ultra Magnus look at that group of soldiers very surprised by it's courage to fighting the Decepticons,mostly Kate," We saw everything; your partner is very stubborn and very courageous.

Her act could cost her life!" All the soldiers have to agree with Magnus,"Well we have to agree with you ... but she is too proud to admit a defeat, but is a good Sergeant Ultra Magnus." Rodimus Prime looks at the group of human soldiers,"Now you are safe among us human.

Now, our priority is her injuries who were inflicted by Cyclonus." Apone look at the Autobot leader, and agreed,"Of course, Mr. Prime. " The Autobots treats Kate's wounds, it wasn't so serious just some debris and some laser burns, the most serious was the loss of blood," Now we can only hope that Sergeant Malloy,wake up, FirstAid!" The Autobot Medic look at Kate who is sleeping, and then look at the humans explaining,"Her injuries were very serious due the loss of blood,you have to thanked to Primus that we came fast and scared the Decepticons away!" Jazz is incredulous,"Her courage almost killed this female, human." Apone stay very mad, and replay annoyed," Listen here man,my name is Apone, robot." Jazz apologizes,"Sorry dude." Apone with a smirk said to the mech,"Accepted friend."

####

Apone explained to the Autobot leader, everything about the mission," We have been deployed for this to avoid an explosion in St. Andreas fault, but…" Other soldier interjected,"The Decepticons wanted to extract energy causing a major earthquake.

We saw them place some explosives." Rodimus Prime look at the human soldier a bit incredulous, how they knew about the Decepticons intentions? The humans has to explain that particular detail. So all the Autobots listened Apone again,"As my partner had said, they placed some explosives, and the most appropriate place is this failure!

One of the most active of the world!"Ray is made because of all of this and expresses his anger," Those bastards seek our destruction, Rodimus!" Ray starts explaining everything with detail,"You see if those bombs explodes, can cause a huge earthquake, and they intend profit of that, they pretend generate a huge release and then extract it.

If this happens many lives can be lost as well the immense material damages." Rodimus asks a bit curious,"How all of you know this?" Ray explains," Like Apone said we were deployed to help other squad who was watching their steps, we were their reinforcements. Besides they told us everything about this and later they departed.

So we watched them, do these things, they are a bunch of bastards !" John have to agree, but made a unusual suggestion,"You know... if we ... kick their asses without Sergeant. Malloy..." Then Ray look at his colleague,"Oh really, tell me why John?" Then John expresses his concern," Well Ray, she's wounded you know?" Ray leans in to the wall, crossing its arms over the chest," I know, but the sergeant Malloy want an adjustment with those guys." The other cocked the brow,"Hum… " Rodimus interjected with a smile,"Your colleague it must be crazy!" Apone said with some irony, but with a smile,"Believe me, she is!" Then she began to show signs of waking up,"The sergeant is waking up!".

When Kate woke up, don't recognise the place,"Where I am?" She listened a unusual voice,"You are in Metroplex." She saw the Autobot leader, who introduces himself ," I am Rodimus Prime, leader of the Autobots; you were in a very poor condition!" Apone only tells her,"You lose much blood and stay unconscious; they save us in the right time, Sergeant." She look at the Mechs and her only reaction was to thank them, but," Thank you for save my life!" She examines her bandages and winced due the laser burns," When I'm better I will give a lesson to those guys, specially to the big guy with wings on his back." Apone smiles using a metaphor, unusual for the Autobots," Whoa… holds the horses there! When the time comes, you will do that, okay?" Apone is right, she have to wait a while for now, and she know it,"All right, Apone, but he will pay for this!" Then, she look at all the Autobots and then to her men," Damn, if weren't you I could be dead! Now I just want to get some rest and cure these wounds!"

Apone informs her" You go to the hospital, doing some checks." Kate look at her men, she had luck to have partners like them,"Ok I will go the headquarters medical wing."

####

Two hours later she is at the headquarters medical wing where she was admitted and they saw her injuries and the doctors see that she has very luck in to be alive,"If were not for the Autobots, you were killed." She starts to be bored on the medical wing," How long I will be stay here?" The doctor took her file, examine it, then," Approximately one week." She started coughing,"Okay!

**W...WHAT? **Oh shit... one week?!" Then he said to her with a serious mood," After these you stay at home a month." She said while sighs,"My superiors must be informed." She heard the doctor, who is preparing to leave the room with a nurse," Stay calm Sergeant Malloy." Her only reaction was to thanks the doctor, not to start saying bad words,"Thank you, Dr."

Shortly after, the doctor leave her room, and go to examine more patients , while Kate was asleep to recover strengths.

* * *

Kate had thirsty of revenge, but have to wait a while to do that!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much_


	7. Planning

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

_Rated **M **just in case..._

_When I write something I love heard music, When I wrote this I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**Planning.**

In Charr Galvatron punishes their men, starting by blasting them, they had failed in that test,"You failed you useless...Why?" Scourge started to made excuses, trying escape to the punishment,"But my Liege the Autobots appeared in that forsaken place, you were with us." Cyclonus look at his leader and do the same,"Those human soldiers also appeared and interfered." Galvatron grab Cyclonus by the throat,"Bah... I do not want excuses Cyclonus!"Saying that the Decepticon leader, throw Cyclonus, who hits the floor...hard, then began punch his men,"I don not support these failures! All of you have to pay... dearly!" Cyclonus rose from the floor, and walk into him,"Chief stop!" But Galvatron continue blast the rest of his men," All of you have to learn, I do not want fails again between my men, Cyclonus!" Cyclonus grabs Galvatron's arm quieting him,"This is not the way in solving our problems my Liege! Ff you continue to blast us, well...perhaps you do not have any men to command!" Galvatron spat,"BAH! You are a useless, like the rest of them." He suggests a thing to its leader,"For these missions we have to use strategy." Galvatron is getting mad and snarled to Cyclonus,"BAH, strategy? BAH, that is for the weak! I want immediate results, Cyclonus!"

Cyclonus saw Galvatron is getting insane again, and to avoid to be hit again, he back some steps as precaution," Yes Mighty Galvatron!" Galvatron saw that and start to cackling,"Good very good." The other start made some questions about the next move,"So what is the next big plan Galvatron?"

Then he starts,"The first step is spying again that failure and this time I don't admit interference! Soundwave this is under your responsibility." Soundwave nod,"Yes leader." Cyclonus only with fear already suggests,"Use strategy…" Galvatron give him a punch saying,"Strategy?! BAH! That is for the weak of the Autobots."

Cyclonus was on the ground whispering" UHF… will be like as you command." Soundwave supported his comrade," Galvatron, Cyclonus's suggestion is valid for this mission if we want our mission to succeed, we need to advert their attention for other things. You want the Autobots and the fleshlings appear in that fault and destroy our plans?" Galvatron look at Soundwave who is holding Cyclonus,"Humphf… you are against me?" Scourge only supported the other two calling Galvatron to reason,"No one is against you, they are only being prudent to suggest that it is vital to the success of our plans for that failure! We all want it! So I ask you to take into account the suggestion of Cyclonus and Soundwave." And Scourge helped Cyclonus to rise up and the vice commander thanked Scourge,"Thank you friends for supporting me." Scourge look at his friend,"I don't need that Cyclonus, I did what had to be done for the good of us all, Galvatron seems mad, not hear anything or anyone!" Cyclonus is a bit indignant by the words of Scourge, but he had right... Galvatron is crazy," Come on it, is a good leader who keeps Deceptions in place even if it is insane or not hear us, my friend." Scourge have other things to do, but said to his comrade,"Well the two of you seem to be "husband and wife" sometimes yell it or make it up!" Cyclonus is incredulous," What!?" He explain," A term I had learned from the humans!" He accepted the explanation with a smile,"Oh... I can see." Galvatron only says to the three," Humphf… I will abide by your advice, but then it will be in my own way!" They said to his leader:  
" Yes Mighty Galvatron. As you wish!" The Deceptions put the plan in motion.

* * *

Well... Galvatron is mad and he's blasting his men... poor Cyclonus...

_I appreciate positive reviews, thank you very much._


	8. The return and bad feelings

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the other characters are my originals._

* * *

_Rated **M** just in case_

_When I write something I love heard music, when I wrote this chapter I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

_My friends I believe in certain feelings, and some well... happens, perhaps I am crazy, but I am not!_

_So read the story and enjoy!  
_

* * *

**The return and bad feelings**

Kate was already fully recovered and already back to the service and one of the superiors welcomes her with a smile,"Good eyes see you Sergeant Malloy." She welcomed it too smiling,"Hello Lt. they missed me?" He look at her, she's very healthy, for other words she's in total physical form," I see that you recovered from your injury." She noticed the words of the Lt. but she want to work fast or she will start to be bored," I am ready for the mission that follows." The Lt. give her some paper which contained the reports about the other mission, but he have other things in mind,"Good because we need you there, but look at this!" She look at the report, and nod," Right." Then she listened the Lt. about a metier," So… we will to meet with the Autobots, they are waiting for us in the hangar." She's very surprised about the metier," In the hangar?" The Lt. nod saying with a joke," Do not fall in meeting room, they are too big." She smiled, and fix her hair," Then, let's go!"

Both came into the hangar, having a nice talk, they smiled appearing to be very satisfied with some issues," You are very excited!" She nod,"I'm anxious to get back into action my lieutenant."Then he noticed,"I can see that Sergeant, so let's go!" Both were in the hangar and shortly after the meeting starts,"We watched satellite images…" Kate intervened," Of ours?" Her commander said,"From the Autobots." Kate is very surprised by the answer of the Commander," Oh!" Rodimus continued, where the commander stopped,"As your commander was saying our satellites raised Decepticon activity in the failure of St. Andreas, suspect that they are trying to cause another earthquake…" Then Arcee said,"… They failed last time, thanks to your intervention…Human!"The human commander look at the Autobot femme,"I see Arcee, we appreciate that." She made a report about the attack, and what would happened to Kate if the Autobots didn't appeared in that moment,"It would cost the life of Sergeant Malloy to confront Cyclonus alone."Kup only recalls," It makes me remember the war against the Quints." Then Jazz Interjected,"Kup… We do not need to hear your stories of war." Kup have to stop,"Okay Jazz." Jazz look at to his commander and made a signal to continue,"You can continue Rodimus." He did exactly what Jazz said,"As we are saying, Sergeant Malloy almost lost her life in confronting Cyclonus alone. They must to be stopped at all costs to avoid a major tragedy."

Kate spoke,"If this happens there will be many economic and human losses, in other words will be a total chaos! They must be stopped from causing so much destruction. " Then got up on the table and look at the map of the area, who is on the wall, and began to discuss the best strategy to prevent that this happened and analysing all the details, everything take hours. All agreed about the time of departure, which would be two days later, the ideal for Kate to prepare physically.

####

Kate was in the gym lifting weights when Arcee appeared,"Hi,Sergeant Malloy what you are doing?"Kate answers while lifts the weights,"Hi Arcee! Hello, I am training for the next mission." Arcee is surprised, why Kate is doing with those objects, she has to know," In lifting these objects?" She answer to the Autobot femme," I'm doing weight lifting, helps to have more resistance; I do this every day during 1 hour." Then she find it very weird and express that to Kate,"It is strange to us." Kate use a funny expression,she's smiling,"Well… also like to maintain the line." She's amazed by Kate's words,"Line?" She try explaining better with a giggle,"Stay thinner." Arcee nod her head saying,"I will never understand humans." Kate decided change of subject," Do you want practice some target shoot?" Arcee accepted,"Well why not?" Kate talk about the target practice, and how it could be very useful,"I want to improve my precision. We are going to the shooting career Arcee?" She agreed with Kate,"Lets go Sergeant Malloy". They left the gym going directly to the shooting career where was hours to practice shooting.

####

The next day the men were to prepare the material needed for the great day, the day of the mission,"Then, these weapons are in order?" One of them said,"Yes already." Apone took the registration asking," The ammunition also?" Kate said," Of course." Then she expressed her fear, if one of the weapons have a malfunctioning,"Apone not want that jams on a middle of a shooting." He tranquillized her,"Stay calm Sarg." Apone saw the expression of the sergeant and ask her," Why you had said that?" She give a short answer,"I do not know, I just have a bad feeling, made a few days!" Apone looks surprised, why Kate said that, perhaps feared something," Really?" Kate nod," Yes." Apone is getting bored because of what Kate had said," Do not joke with me Kate." Kate is starting to be mad and expressed that to her colleague,"Apone I am not joking!" Apone advise her," Look, calm down and please do not ruin the mission with your bad feelings." She agreed,"Okay I not speak more on the subject." Apone gave a tap on her shoulder, with a smile,"That's better colleague." All continued to prepare everything, in the next day they will depart to the designed place,but first they have to put the things on the plane, which would lead to a military base of Los Angeles.

The time has come for lunch and all were eating, Kate went to lunch under a tree, but still concerned, Arcee appeared,"So, everything is ready now?" Kate look up, and see Arcee, who is standing there, then Kate answer,"Yes it is, just carry a few things on the plane which does not take much." Arcee look at the woman, who is eating," leave tomorrow?" She nod,"Yes Arcee, we will depart tomorrow. Now I just want to eat quiet." Arcee sit on her side," Can I do some company?" She accepted the invitation,"At will, I like a lot of your company, after all we are both women and we must be united." Arcee smiled, with this words," I agree with you." Kate continue eating," Oh...Thank you." Arcee noticed that Kate isn't very well, and she's very curious, and has to know a little about it," I noticed that you are very strange, what happened?"

Kate stops her meal, and put her dish on the grass, crossing her legs, sighing,"I feel I can speak with you." The Autobot femme is very concerned with this human woman, and encouraged Kate to talk about her problems,"Then say." She sighs and starts talking about her bad feelings," I'm having a bad feeling regarding this mission." Arcee look at Kate," Are you sure?" Kate said, very serious," Yes I am sure; I would never mistake with these things." Arcee is very curious about those feelings, that's very strange for her... a human with strange feelings," Why?" Kate explains,"This is what is called a 6 sense, are things that are beyond the reach of men, this are woman things." Arcee remarks," Human Things." Kate nod,"Well, you could say yes. This is a bit complicated to explain." Arcee look at the woman, she didn't need any explanations,"There is no point in explaining I will check in Teletraan2." But heard a warning,"You're not able to find it in your files, but I know one person who could clarify regarding this."

Why Kate said that... Arcee want learn more about these 6 sense then," Really?" Kate crossed her arms over the chest,"Sure." The femme made a question, well she's very curious, and pretend know how is the person,"At least you can tell me who is?" Kate chuckles with a grin," Of course, is my psychologist." Kate laughs made a funny sign, and Arcee noticed, she's very anxious to meet this "psychologist", to made the necessary questions,"Where is she?" Kate tell her,"Well, now she is on vacations, but her office it's here at the base... then I will say something when she returns from the vacations." Her only reaction was to thanked Kate," Thank you Sergeant Malloy." Arcee see Kate give a wink,"I am happy to help." Arcee ask her about the feelings,"But say what kind of feeling is that." Kate took a sip of her juice," I have afraid that the mission fails and there are some fatalities." Arcee offered her hand for Kate climbing,"Stay calm, nothing will happen." Kate look at her with stern eyes, the femme is worried with her, and express that,"I hope, I hope Arcee."

She saw Kates's necklace, and asked," What is this?" Kate took the necklace and show to her,"Well, is a necklace that was offered by a companion of my platoon during the war in Iraq, she died in combat." Kate is sad because the necklace is very important for her, and Arcee look at Kate who is with sad eyes," I am sorry." She listened the human telling the story about the necklace," I was devastated and… you know." Arcee understood very well,"Hum…I see." Kate took other sip of her juice," It took a few weeks, but I had to move on." Arcee wondered," How you have to faced that?" Kate explains grabbing the necklace," I had to put on the head that she will die for the freedom of all peoples of the free world." The femme don't have words to say," You…" She was interjected by Kate who spoke, about her deceased friend,"It was a great friend of mine and saved my ass several times." Now Arcee don't understand the meaning of the word," The ass?"Kate laughs," Yes saved my life several times." Know she knew... what a strange form to choose the words,"Oh." She only praise her deceased friend,"She was spectacular with all people who encircled her. It was a great "mesh" loved have fun and put the others to laugh at a good laugh, you must had know her." Arcee asked wondering,  
" I like her?" Kate said smiling,"You bet." She look at the human," There are…" While speaking appeared Springer,"Hello, how are you girls?" Both cheered, but Kate said winking,"Well thanks and you hon!?" Springer said with his usual mood," Arcee, Rodimus want your presence." She nod,"Of course…'ill be doing company to Sergeant Malloy." Of course, Arcee came to the leader inside the military base, while Springer talking to Kate about the mission that would perform the following day.

* * *

Sometimes we have feelings, bad or good, and Kate had some… it's because of the mission.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much. _


	9. Departure and surveillance

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated **M** just in case_

_When I write something I love heard music, when I wrote this chapter I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**The departure and surveillance.**

Morning and all were already standing and ready for departure; Kate inspired the air and only says to the Autobot leader;" It is very early when you start the day, and this is good breathing of fresh air once in the morning." Rodimus replay to her," It makes sense for you humans." She noticed what Rodimus is try to meaning,"Of course…" The Autobot leader advise her," Don't do anything precipitate." Kate tranquillize him," It may be relaxed, Rodimus ,but if they attack us first we will answer it." Rodimus try saying the right advise, the one who have the logic,"Communicate if this happens." She accepted, bored,"Fine and good luck to you." " The Autobot leader sees her mood sighs, but also nods his head in replaying,"Thank you." Her commander come to do the habitual stuff, a speech but that is very short," You will save the country of a great tragedy, thus showing that what happens if they joke with us." All said at the same time," Yes my commander." He ask trying to be very concerned with the soldiers who will depart soon," Communicate regularly." Kate made the usual salutation saying,"Yes Sir!" O'Neill look to Kate's squad, a bit worried,"Good luck to all of you." All look at the commander,"Yes my commander." All boarded the plane and flight towards Los Angeles more precisely to a military base on the outskirts of the city.

During the flight they started to relaxed and starts telling some stories as well spicy jokes, read or heard music, Kate relaxed, since she was a martial arts practitioner and would like to prepare before any fighting, so Kihmo ask her,"Are you willing to fight back against those bad robots?" She have her eyes shinning, no wonder, it is very anxious to fight the Decepticons,she want her payback time,"I am willing to take my revenge to those guys, mainly the Blue robot and the big one." Kihmo look at her very surprised:  
"The big one?" She nod smirking,"The same Kihmo." Kihmo know she's crazy, and she will not stop until have her revenge," Be careful because they are huge." She said with her usual mood, a serious mood,"I am aware of it, but I want my revenge." He smiled using a metaphor,"You are like a flea isn't it?" She answered with a mischievous grin,"Nop, I am tricky as a Fox he will pay." Then she lifted up talking to them all,"Ok guys, we will undertake a dangerous mission to prevent a great tragedy…" All her companions wondered,"We are aware of it, but when we began to punch them sergeant Malloy?"

She replay,"You're eager to fight but have calm okay?" She heard,"Yes, Madam." Kate continues," They detect our communications very easily; we will use to deceive them the mail pigeons, which are the basis for where we are going." Now they are surprised,"Really?" Kate know they are very surprised about the pigeons," Yes, there is more, we pretend that we are Pigeon racers to test the birds for racing, if we caught by Decepticons." One of them asks," That is why we will go undercover?" Kate understand his curiosity," Exactly." They asked,"Who had this crazy idea?" Kate starts to laughing,"They may not believe but was our commander who suggested in order not to give any suspicious,if those morons caught us!" Apone said grinning,"Fool them until the end, neither will the suspicious they, we will fall on top!" All said,"Woha, this is a nice one"!" Then start have faith in the plan,"They may believe companions." All laughed to the roar of laughs,"Hahahahahahahahahahahahah, nor know what they will …oops...Ahahahahahahah happen! We Never laugh so hard on our life… we just have fun with those stupid robots."  
" Well said! " All remained in laugh, and they will come up already on military base.

####

A few hours later all the squad is already camped out, starts to organize the other materials,"Put all the weapons in that tent." Kate have a riffle on her hand and is cleaning it, but look at Kihmo who have some package of gunpowder, "Yes sergeant." When she look to the tent where all the guns are," It has to be far from water and a little isolated, will not explode." Kihmo noticed what was Kate is talking about," You are right." So the soldier took the rest of the things, and Kate give him the riffle," Go, do as I command." So he left her and go to the tent,"Yes, Madam." Kate informed everyone,"In 1h we will have a meeting here we need to discuss some strategies, okay?" All look at their superior, and nodded after all things have to be discussed, things very important for all of them,"Yes, Madam." – All have to hurry up to put all in order. An hour later they were meeting to discuss the plan and would put it into practice, once it had been right all returned to their metier.

####

Morning and all were ready, shortly after they were already in motion into a spot nearby of the fault zone, mounted a surveillance zone and stayed there, Bill grabbed the binoculars saying," Dudes come here, I think I have spotted them, look over there!" Apone took his binoculars, asking," Bill Show me the place!" Bill indicated the place and Apone exclaims,"Well, well... they not playing in service." Then Bill look at Apone who is watch the zone and informed a bit surprised, weird things are there," Jesus Christ! The place is littered with an odd field." Bill pay attention to certain details and noticed something," It looks to be a source of energy." Apone look with more carefully and said with a concerned mood, and at the same time with some curiosity," We must as certain what it is." Kate look at her men and advises to all of them, besides she feared for her men lives,"Have calm guys."

Kate has to organizes them, then only orders by caution,"We will communicate with the base to inform this." All look at her and understood it, she had right in to be cautious,"Yes Sergeant Malloy." To avoid being detected by Decepticons a mail pigeon's was sent with a message to the base nearby here," Now we have to wait by the orders." So Kate ordered with a grin on her lips," Fine, now let's continue with the monitoring of those pin heads." They looked surprised but nothing said, they have to comply her orders, but they have so smile by her words to describe the Decepticons,"Yes, Madam!" - All watched the Decepticons, making their reports and talk about some very important issues... for the men they talk about football or basketball.

####

At the military base in New York, a soldier runs towards the Commander O'Neill,"We have received a message from Sergeant Malloy." The same soldier handed the message to the commander, who took the message from the man, read it and informs,"Perfect! Mr. Rodimus we received a message of our men who are on the ground." The Autobot leader look at the commander very concerned," They are having problems?" The human informed the mech with a huge grin,"No, they are guarding them, detected something strange." The Autobot noticed the mood of the commander, but encourages it ," Continue commander." The human look at the message and then for the mech," They have found a source of energy unknown to us ,had the form of a quartz crystal type." Rodimus murmured,"Iaserdrite." The commander is surprised he have ignored it, didn't knew the name of that energy source,"Sorry my ignorance but I don't know that source of energy" Rodimus prime only informs," No wonder Commander, this come from space." The commander looks very embarrassed and thoughtful," Hum… yes... now I know a little more... though." One of the lieutenants whispered,"If we had a sample of crystal for study." The commander look to a Lieutenant , who is a kind of scientist,"Lieutenant Justin when the time…" He nods a bit disappointed,"Okay." The commander give a little hope to the man in question,"That depends on the success of this mission." The Lt. agreed with a little smile, he is to anxious to examine the ore in question, wanted to know more about it," Yes."

Rodimus question, very incredulous,it appears he have doubts about the communications, will the plan work... that's Rodimus want to know,"How to successfully communicate without being detected?" The commander show him the mail pigeon who are in a cadge,"Have you heard speaking in pigeon's mail?"Rodimus ignored the name, but he want to know more about the bird in question,"Well… no." The commander took the bird started to caress it and explains,"These Birds are trained to carry messages, are ideal for this mission, we use them since the ancient times, before we have this.

It is a good manner to be imperceptible by our enemies or to trick their communications Rodimus look at the human who has the pigeon,"So those pigeons are very useful to avoid to be detected by the Decepticons.!" The commander continued to caress the pigeon," Yes, exactly." Rodimus smiled and look at the bird, who are on the commanders hands,"Well thought!" - The other thanked,"Thank you." But Rodimus have a doubt, about the messages," But how are getting the message?" The commander explains," The pigeons take the message to the military base which is on the outskirts of Los Angeles, and then they communicate with us through radio, to made report of the mission or... the warn us, and this is the case!" Rodimus is very surprised,"I can already see. It is very genius from your part." The commander is very flattered but he never heard a praise from a person until now," Thank you, but other can do the same in our situation.!" The others starts to send other message to LA, and then later they've send back the message for Sergeant Malloy.

####

On the camp, Kate received the good news via mail pigeon,"Mission accomplished guys." The others said rubbing their hands of happiness," Good." But she started listening other voices, about the message who was received," About when we're out of here?" Kate get up very fast saying a little bored," When it's time I will say, so let's watch those guys, carefully without any noise, capice?!" The others noticed the word in Italian and nod with some hurry,"Yes, Madam!" All continued to monitor the Decepticon movement.

In the failure the Decepticons are doing surveillance of the place as well preparing the ore to be tested, and Galvatron is very happy with that," Hum, this is getting perfect men." The other look at his leader who is in good mood," Yes chief." Galvatron rubbed their hands cackling," Soon we will end with this."Cyclonus asks to his leader with caution... or he could be hit with a blast," When Galvatron?" He give a short answer," When the whole Iaserdrite is placed." Cyclonus nod,"Right Mighty One." Then he start yelling at them,"Enough talk and let's to complete the work Decepticons."Cyclonus shouts to the other who are near,"let's to move this...and fast Decepticons we need everything ready on schedule!" The other started to move fast,"Yes Cyclonus." And the Decepticons continue with the schedule they wanted to have everything on time but Galvatron would be furious... and when he 's angry, starts to blast them with his fusion cannon.

They not suspected that they are being monitored by the Kate's group, who was camped near them, and unaware that the Autobots knows about the plans to cause destruction by an earthquake and thus steal the energy accumulated there.

* * *

Kate is a trick girl and a good strategist… preferred made surveillance before attacks… and the pigeons are the best weapons they have… to trick the Decepticons... I mean Soundwave!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	10. Busted and the Escape

**_Disclaimer:_**_The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

_Rated _**_M _**_just in case..._

_When I write something I love heard music, and when I wrote this chapter i was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. __When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**Busted and the Escape**

In the Camp all continued with their tasks and one of the soldiers noticed Kate's words,she's very worried,"What is happening?" She's bent down to her partner, with a glint on her eyes,"I have a strange feeling, I need to get closer." One of them feared for her and expressed that,"Sergeant Malloy, it's dangerous!" She took a sip of her beer,"Well... I have good legs so the best I can do is run fast, if I want to avoid the worst." Apone offered himself to go,"Well... it's to risky for you... and I will do it... for you!" She spat," I do not need that Apone, it's too risky, for me and for you, for all of us... people could die in this mission, and I have afraid to lose all of you, I will go... alone!" Apone sighs,"At least be very careful." She took other sip, with a smile,"Thank you guys." Kihmo look at her, suggesting,"At least go armed." She smiled,"No problem." And Kihmo look at her, wink to her and to his partners,"Fine Kate, and good luck because you need it." They love their superior, because she cares about them, they know how much she fought on Iraq or in the Afghanistan, and she always be ready to help the others and for a good fight," Thank you guys." When the night fall they going to their tents to have a nice sleep until the next day.

####

On the next day Kate departed with a cadge going towards the Decepticons hiding, 30 minutes later, arrives there, then she find a hiding spot, and start hear the entire conversation , but don't like a bit of the conversation, then sent a message via mail pigeon, to the camp praying that arrive quickly,_"I only hope they arrive on time!"_She went away from there, but not realising she did roll some small stones alerting the Decepticons for her presence, Galvatron notices the rocks sliding," We are not alone men." Cyclonus approaches from his leader," Are you sure Mighty one?" Galvatron made a sign with his head,"Yes." Cyclonus want to know who is in there,"I'll check Galvatron." Galvatron smiled at his vice commander ordering,"Cyclonus, go and find me the spy!" And Cyclonus left the place.

However Kate descended the elevation not realising the danger she ran, it followed the path towards the camp, then heard a noise of a Cybertronian jet of bluish purple colour even on top of her head and only whispered," Good the reinforcements were quick!" But when she saw that it was not, left to run away saying,"Oh shit, son of a bitch, I'm in troubles, need to get out of here without delay!" She left the place while sends other pigeon with a message to warn of imminent danger of being caught. In the camp they received the message , and shortly after started preparing for the worst, however she ran in to other direction, the Decepticon had seen and rushed to catch her, but she was to fight then took the big combat knife who was arrested in her leg. But Cyclonus quickly catch her,"Now human speaks what you are doing here?" She starts to curse him with bad language,"Non interest you!"**# #**, rust bucket of bolts, bastard!" He 's getting started to be annoyed and grab her,"Galvatron goes deal with you... female!" She do her act, "Damn look what you did, you fucker... you scared my birds!"

He led her into his leader and when he came,"I catch this human female in the vicinity." He looks at the human,"Very good Cyclonus! Now I question the female." Cyclonus nod,"Right mighty one." She was in the palm of Cyclonus hand as the Decepticon leader interrogates her," What are you doing here?" She sits crossing her arms over the chest, trying not to blow her disguise,"Why you are asking that?" Galvatron look at her, not so friendly," Answer it." And she talks without fear,"What a hell, why I can't get a rest on my tent,and walk a little, but if you want to know everything, well I went out with a few more friends." Galvatron have some doubts," You lie." She's rose her voice with anger," Do you think? I work during all the year like a maniac to get my things, and days of holiday to enjoy the outdoors, to do things that I love to do.

I dedicate myself with the pigeons, in other words I'm a Pigeon Racer." Galvatron is a bit surprised," What? A Pigeon Racer!?" She try to explain, showing a a card, Galvatron didn't knew that is a fake card," Well it's a sport, we practice this sport around the world." Galvatron look at Cyclonus, and then told her," You are hiding something from me and I don't like." She's getting enough of their interrogation, and not want to expose more of her things,"I am enough of all this folks!" Then Galvatron saw her knife and ask her," Why you are armed." She said a half truth, with a evil grin,"Personnel Defence! Does not know what we find today. I can go already robot?" Then he told the hard truth, cackling," No, you are our prisoner." Then she was furious and shouted to them,**"LET ME GO! YOUR IMBECILES I START TO BE FURIOUS, DAMN IT! LEAVE ME IN PEACE! YOU'RE BASTARDS PIGS, I'M NOT PRISONER OF ANY PERSON, AFTER ALL WE ARE NOT IN WAR...DAMN IT!"**Galvatron is without patience, and threatened her," You are abusing of my patience human! Shut up you vocal module or else..." She mock with him with a insult," And you are so stupid and dumb!" He notice she have guts to face him," You have courage." Why he said that... he think that she have to be with her mouth shut... well for the contrary," And should not have?" He listened her words with some mix of curiosity," Well… yes." She smiled, well he thought she was chicken, then reply to the Decepticon leader," Even though we agree."

Cyclonus was becoming suspicious and only tells the leader," Galvatron I suspect she is hiding something." He want to be absolute certain, and ask him about,"Are you sure?" Cyclonus nod,"Yes chief." Then received the orders,"Hold her, and then interrogate her later." Cyclonus question the leader, he have other things on mind,with the human female," Hm... I see mighty one, so you don't want release her?" So Galvatron told a bit of the plan,"No, because I want a guarantee." He started to understand why, and ask,"Want to keep it as our prisoner?" Galvatron told more about what he will doing with her, and try to be cautious," Yes, and we must have careful, because I not want any Autobots around here, perhaps they already prepare a ambush against us." Cyclonus now understand why, Galvatron want the girl as a guarantee... to leave them alone,"I want have a guarantee." Galvatron saw Cyclonus mood and knew he understand already, well Cyclonus is more intelligent than the other Decepticons," Yes." She heard the conversation of the two of them and only says," Why I am not released already?! I said all I knew." Cyclonus said without emotions,"But you will stay as our prisoner." Kate began shouting with them,**"YOU SHOULD FREE ME ASS FACE YOU HEAR?!JUST WAIT; YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING IF YOU DON'T FREE ME. LET ME GO!"** Both Decepticons were surprised by her outburst," You…" They are speechless, then she started again, but this time,**"ARE YOU DEAF OR WHAT? I WANT GO AWAY MORONS, SHIT-HEADS NO ONE PUTS ME PRISONER WITHOUT PAID WITH THEIR HEADS!"**

Galvatron was getting fed up with her protests and ordered to Cyclonus," Take the human of my sight before I destroy her!" He took the human away from the leader," Yes Galvatron." The Decepticon took her away by putting her in a hole, she only joke with him," You're a donkey is not a little hole like this who will hold me!" He said with some irony," Whenever human, that I want to see." She mock him, then imagine the things and said that to him, laughing,"Well so don't tell me that I warned you. If the fool of your boss find that I escaped even under your nose he will burn your beautiful arse ." He assured her,"It will not happen because that hole is enough to keep you there." So she said with a advise,"Well... I warned you!" Cyclonus gone away leaving her in the hole, when Galvatron came from,"The prisoner has been silent?" Cyclonus said to his leader with a smirk,"Already, chief, she's in a hole." Galvatron is very calm when he ordered," Fine. Continue with your tasks." The others went away from him, going do their tasks, Cyclonus is with him," Yes chief."

####

In the hole she took the cell phone and contacted the colleagues who listened the call, she's giving the bad news in related to the failure,"It is the best time to stop their plans." In the other side Apone said wondering,_"Are you sure?"_She nod with a smirk and a glint in her eyes," Yes, I will deal with my escape, you must leave already the place... to not be caught by them, they could be search you, as well this call, but i will say a lie, perhaps they will believe it." Apone smile but has to agree with her,"_Sure boss."_ Kate shut down and began to prepare the escape. Soundwave found the call of Kate and informed Galvatron, who immediately interrogates her," Soundwave found your radio waves." She knew about that, but act as nothing happened," How?" He warned her with a menace voice,"Not deceive us." So she told a lie,"Well, actually… I was talking to my boyfriend, nothing more." Then they called Soundwave, they want to know more about the call,"Soundwave?" The silent Decepticon came and informs Cyclonus and the leader,"The radio waves will go towards the forest area near here." They started to get some suspicious about Kate," Hum… " Kate interjected to all of them," We are camped there since yesterday, never thought you were here... in this place." They believe it, then Galvatron gave the order,"I see. Take her from here." They nodded and took Kate,"Yes Mighty Galvatron." And she went back to her hole where she was able to prepare his escape without much noise.

####

In the camp everyone is preparing to go out although they could be caught by the Decepticons When finished they left the place and went by lift going towards the military base on the outskirts of LA, they did it because it was planned by Kate just in case.

Galvatron questioned her again because he felt that something did not beat good with her, and the arguing, the fact she carry a gun," You are hiding something." She mock him with a grin," Really? Don't tell me…" He proceed, trying not to get mad," The object that is in my possession intrigues me, where you found it?" She tell other half truth,she had the knife since the war... on Iraq,"Well...I bought it in a store of white weapons."He want to know why she have it,"The reason?" She told him with a smile,"Personnel Defence and I collect those babies, and the best it gives me more style." She did a funny move with her fingers while Galvatron examines the big combat knife and only question," How does such a primitive weapon can be used as a defence?" So she look at the Decepticon, she knew things about weapons, specially about her knife and how lethal it is,"The "primitive weapon" as you say is very effective to kill." Galvatron noticed her knowledge:  
" Hum… seems to know what you're talking about." She lied gave a fake smile... but inside she is took a good time, joking with the robot,"Well...was the shop's owner who informed me about the knife, you know when I go to camping I always bring this knife, is very useful for me to cut the fruits and other veggies as well the fish and meat." He never knew she used the knife to kill to save her life in the war,"I believe these, but if you are deceive me…" She start to be in full alert," Why you say that?" He start to express their mistrust," I never wrong…" She spat, faking a bad mood," You can stay with your mistrust, because I have nothing to hide, I am a open book !"

The Decepticon leader led her to the hole and gave her combat knife and in the end she thought with a smile on her lips,_" Even that robot is a big donkey, gave me this, thinking that it wouldn't use it, but it is sadly mistaken. I need to run away, as is starting to become suspicious and if they discover well... is goodbye forever."_

At evening she took a distracting from them and escaped under cover of darkness and went away very quickly, when she was far enough to not be detected by the other, reported for the base to come fetch her quickly, what took roughly 30 minutes, when she is among them," Even though we thought we could save you... but..." She cut their words, smiling,"Thank you men, now that we are going to the matter! In the meeting room quick, we have plenty to discuss!" They noticed her concern,she have plenty to discuss, this is very serious,"Yes, Madam!" The commander of the base listened her a bit concerned,," Hold on a little, guys the Autobots not arrived yet." She rose a brow," Ok! We will hold them in the meeting rooms." The commander only suggests,"At least not want eat something?" Kate took the tip,"Well now that talks about it… Yes because I am hungry, like a wolf." Then the commander led her,"Our cafeteria is there on the the right." She thanked him,"Thank you." Kate headed for the cafeteria where she eat a good meal and that in fact was a delight, as dessert preferred a piece of fruit because loves it!

1h30m later they call her out for the hangar, the Autobots had already arrived and shortly after began to discuss a plan of attack against Decepticons, Blurr only speaks all satisfied," Finally we have some action." Then Kate said,"Of course, dear friend…" Kup looked for Kate surprised," I don't know how successfully spied on them without suspecting of you." She said winking at the old Autobot," That's because I had to maintain the disguise." He's surprised,"Even after being captured by them." Then she explained with a giggle," Exactly the leader and another called Cyclonus were becoming suspicious and had to do a bit of drama, to fool them." Kup is very sceptical," Is it luck." She noticed that but said with a big laugh," Thank you Kup, they are very donkeys." He never thought listen that from a human, he ask," Why you are saying that?" She explained her point of view," Who is the bandit who returns the arms to the prisoner?" Now Kup want to know about it,"Are you sure?" She smiled a bit while looks to Kup,"Oh yes, he gave me my dagger, it's weird!" He explained,"That's because he is insane." She spat," To me it seemed to me to have the ideas in place." Kup look at the girl, and try finding a explanation,"So must-have found that you were defenceless." She expressed her anger, punched the table,"He will regret this gesture because nobody fools me specially that assole!" Kup said a bit doubtful,"Hum, we will see Sergeant Malloy, and I want see you in action." She winked at him, with a smirk," You shall see Kup, perhaps you will tell you this to your buddies, besides I want my revenge." All continue discussing how the attack would begin, Kate on the other hand was eager to avenge them all.

* * *

Kate in this moment are preparing a plan, and have a help from the Autobots, to avenge the Decepticons… after all they catch her, but she trick them... but before had a nice chat with Kup.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	11. Revenge and the interrogation

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

_Rated **M** just in case_

_When I write something I love hear music, when I wrote this chapter I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**Revenge and the interrogation**

The preparations for the final confrontation ran the best as possible, since it would be decisive for the fate of an entire nation. The depart is scheduled for the following day and would run as planed.

Kate had passed several nights without sleeping, due this mission, she just wanted that everything runs smoothly, without any casualties among the humans, the Autobots will be there as well, to help them.

####

In the failure, Galvatron knew about Kate's escaping and gets furious, the responsible for the human's escape is Cyclonus's,"You left a simple human escape from a hole, Cyclonus! I demand to know, how she did that!" He try to explain it," Mighty Galvatron the hole was sufficiently deep to contain her!" He grabs him by the throat,"But didn't prevented its escape." He was released by it's leader, then he have to agreed or else,"Yes you are absolutely right but you also were unwise in returned her weapon." Galvatron started to laugh," What she can do against us?" Cyclonus look at his insane leader, and for the first time he don't have the answer," Well… I do not know…Mighty one!" He recognise his mistake," I have overestimated this female." Cyclonus sighed,"I hope that we don't regret ours recklessness Mighty one ." Saying that Cyclonus returns to his tasks.

The next day the military departed together with the Autobots, they have found a way to trick the Decepticons,mainly Soundwave, who could detect them, so they have Blaster, who is with them. So they have the things secured, until they arrive to the site .  
When they arrived into St Andreas, mounted a small camp , then the human soldiers make a plan, and silently go to sabotage what the Decepticons had prepared with so much work.

Cyclonus on the other hand is doing patrol into the skies, and found the Autobots and soldiers and reported that to its leader," Activate the explosives, is the perfect time for those fools be stopped once and for all." They yelled with fervour to their leader,**"YES MIGHTY GALVATRON!" **But when the Decepticons activated the explosives don't hear anything, and when that happened Galvatron is very mad,**" We have been sabotaged, and find who did this... you have to finish them off, I don't want survivors!"** Then all the Decepticons go after them,"At your orders chief." There was a great fight, Kate also struggled and did it with great skill, and then she was face to face with Cyclonus," You?" She roared at him with anger, and a glint in her eyes," Yes me, but now you pay, dude!" And Cyclonus made fun of her,"I do not think fleshy." She warns him, smirking," Be careful robot ,I am not so defenceless as you think." Saying it, seized some daggers she has with her, and aims to key places, the knees and arms joints, she throw the blades and hits the target, Cyclonus goes to the ground, in pain, in other hand Kate runs towards him, climbs to Cyclonus's chest aiming her riffle at him,"Stop now, or I make another like that." He was right about her, and told her that,"I was right about you!" She said very serious,"Me too. But you're reckless in giving me back my daggers and you doubted of my escape; now that I had my revenge, I can be relaxed."

She only hears," We won to the Decepticons and the Earth is saved." Kate only whistled, and then yelled,**"I have here a prisoner, guys!"** - Shortly after Ultra-Magnus is led to Cyclonus,"Sergeant Malloy how you managed defeat Cyclonus, if you are smaller?" She pointed to the right places,"Get his knee and his arm." He watch it very carefully," Reached it in two vital areas preventing it from moving." She ask to Ultra Magnus," Exactly, now take him and make sure he is repaired and well treated,"Sure." And suggested,"Good you put him in a comfortable cell." He find it very unusual, why she ordered that, then questioned her," Why you worry about him?" She look at the Autobot, and made a position,"I like all the prisoners be well treated and I want to question him later." Magnus have to agree with her, "I see Sergeant, I will take care of that." And said with a serious mood," No torture! I'm against it understood?" Magnus nod,"Understood Sergeant."

Hours after they were already in the military base, after that Cyclonus is repaired by Arcee and First-Aid, the Decepticon looked to her asking," Why the human worries with me?" Arcee look at the Decepticon," Do you want even know?" He want to know and expressed that to her,"Yes I want." She explains things about Kate, and why she hate torture,"Well, she was in a war until this year, 5 years more precisely, saw terrible things capable of took the sleep away of any human, including ill-treatment of war prisoners something that has never tolerated, she says they are entitled to be treated with respect and dignity." Cyclonus started to be a bit thoughtful," Hum…" Arcee ask him," More questions?" He have to shut up or Arcee could be hit Cyclonus with a wrench, and he knew it," No."

####

At the end of his repairs, they led him to a improvised interrogation room, Kate came up with a formal uniform and began to conduct the interrogation, but first introduces herself,"Hi, I am Sergeant Kate Malloy,the one who captured you. You must be Cyclonus" The mech nod,"Yes, human... I am your worst nightmare!" She look at him with sad eyes, then started with the interrogation,"Now I will do some questions to you, and I want some answers, and I start with the first... Why you are trying to cause earthquake of high magnitude?" He try to avoid the question,"Why you re asking that human?" She answer it," The fact that lives are at stake and beyond." He told her with some hatred,"We still have to conquer this planet." She's getting pissed, and warned him,"Do not abuse of your luck, I want know the real reason." He gave it," Test the Iaserdrite " She cocked her brow,"I see. You have no right to do so, much less here."

It took some documents and put them in Cyclonus's front," Listen, St. Andreas Fault is one of the biggest failures of the Earth, and it's a active one.

We are always monitoring it to predict earthquakes, and we had some, in San Francisco California, and this one was very serious, it caused many casualties, this almost 20 years ago.

In testing this ore, causing an explosion you could cause a tragedy in California, worst than San Francisco's Earthquake, you could cause many lives and material losses! For me this is very serious.

It worth it do a thing like that?" Cyclonus look at her, and then expresses his ideas,"If it is for the good of all Decepticons it is worth." She didn't like a bit of his answer," That is your point of view not my own. I don't want to have in destroying you, it would be a shame! I even like you." Then he threats her,"Well, I do not need this, when I got free from here I will destroy you." She remembered him hissing," I am sorry, but this is not possible, you are trapped." He continued with the threats," When I leave this putrid place I will get you." She mocked him, but changed her mood," But you will not leave until I get that information Decepticon." He started to overestimate her, trying to destabilized her," You? How you could do that human, what you can do?" She warns him, with a grunt," Don't overestimate me; look I can be very persuasive." He have his doubts,"I have my doubts female." Then she remembered him about the last fight," You already doubt of me once, do not remember? I can be "small" but I arrested you, honey." He is very sceptical about her,"It was lucky." She's very sensitive and said," I don't believe in that, I do my own fate."

He is speechless, with her words," You…" Then she told him, with sad eyes, because the war isn't a funny thing to do," How do you think that I survived the last war? It wasn't thanks to luck but to me, to my friends and I had hard training before going to war." Cyclonus hisses at her," You're a irritating human!" She spat letting a roaring," You too." Then he threat her again, trying to free itself," You already have the destination traced by me human, I will destroy you personally, when I leave here, nor Magnus can save you!" She rose of her spot, raising her wrists, her eyes are shining with hatred,"We shall see…" He assured to her,"You can make sure of that, and I will do when I leave in this place, human! "She punches with her hands on the table,**" That's enough! You will not do anything, fool, and I don't fear you!"** Ultra Magnus is nearby and try to calm her with a soft voice, and rubbing her back with a finger,"Do not irritate yourself Kate." She was to volatile, and have to control her temper, and said about the threat," Magnus… he threatened me!" Then he suggested," If you want to…" He was cut by her... she's very hard ass, and want to continue with the interrogation,"You will do nothing, I think I will try another approach with him, if he saw these things, otherwise." He agreed," Okay." She said with some hungry," Only need to take a break!

Damn, make 4 days I don't sleep Magnus, this getting on my nerves you know? I have to calm down, If I want continue questioning Cyclonus.

I will do a break, relax a bit and then return, After this will sleep a long night." He watched her waving him, "Sure! Go then." Kate left the room leaving Cyclonus with Ultra Magnus,"Why the human gone?" Magnus look at Kate's prisoner with some disdain,"It is not from your account, and shut your voice module." Ultra Magnus left the cell but continues monitoring Cyclonus.

* * *

Finely Kate had her revenge and Cyclonus is busted… and it's her prisoner!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	12. A new method and compassion

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated _**_M _**_just in case..._

_When I write something I love hear music, when I wrote this chapter I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**A new method and compassion.**

Kate appears after 10 minutes with a ham sandwich and one mixed cup of hot coffee, and more calm, sat up and ask Magnus,"Ultra-Magnus do you mind to leave us, please?" He is very concerned with her, and do not want leave her alone with Cyclonus," Are you sure?" She feels something, but told him,"Yes I have." Magnus nod,"Ok Sergeant Malloy." She open the door but thanked," Thank you."The other went out there going, and then she walk near to Cyclonus and took the currents of his hands saying," I will free your hands of these, can I trust in you?" He saw her free him, and try to calm himself and then...her,"Yes may be quiet." She breath with some relief,"I will put more comfortable with you, I am enough of formal procedures." Saying that took the jacket revealing a white shirt, unbuttoned the shirt, the two buttons from the top, and her chest shows a bit, it was hot inside of the interrogation room,"Now, I am more comfortable, now that we are going to the really matter." He look at her very surprised, and at the same time curious" Okay." She is very relaxed, while she touch his fingers, her soft voice shows that,"You know, what your companions doing Cyclonus is wrong to be, have no right to cause so much destruction on our planet, only to test the feasibility of a particular ore, all because of a cause, including you."

He heard her carefully not to catch Ultra Magnus attention, so decided to cooperate a little,"For us and for our leader Galvatron everything is worth including your destruction." She asked with a soft voice," Even destroying lives of innocent people?" He said look at her blue green eyes,"Exactly human." She stroke her hair and expressed her opinion, "You Decepticons, the terrorist are the same, only believe in destruction."Cyclonus didn't like of her words and warns her,"Do not abuse of my patience human…" She read the corporal signs of Cyclonus, and uses some psychology,"Well, stop act as a tough guy to me... you know that doesn't work on me! You know that I am being a little complacent with you." Cyclonus see that movement didn't worked, so started to be a bit thoughtful," Hum…" She approaches a bit, bringing some memories," You know, you remind me a friend of mine." He look at her very surprised," How so?" She closed her eyes... describing the person," She also had some rather strange ideas, and was killed due that. Her ideas were a bit confusing, and harmful."

Now the things started to be interesting, her story caught his interests,"What ideas?" She noticed that and started explain to it,"She believed in the resolution of certain issues by the use of violence, sometimes that didn't work and she suffered a lot because of that." He try to think about it," I'm seeing." She advised him," If you were to reconsidered regarding this, try calling your leader to reason?" He wondered," Why do you say that human?" She interjected,"For your own good." Now he is very quiet, thinking," Hum…" She want other answer, and try do the right question with the right words,"A question Cyclonus, why the test with this ore?" He explained the properties of the ore and it's functions," The Iaserdrite is a source of energy that is found in asteroids or comets and have various applications." She remembered,"Yes, Rodimus Prime explained to us all." He expressed its interests,"We want to conquer the universe, but first and foremost we want to destroy you and conquer the Earth." She approaches more of it's face and growled softly," We will not let you Cyclonus, your leader have overestimated ourselves and much! We can be "fragile" but we fight." She made her point and Cyclonus saw that,"Noticed that in the other day…" She smiled,"Almost lost my life to fight with you." He remembered and told her," Gave you a shot but escaped without injuries." She explained with a giggle," I was very enraged, did not feel anything, I fainted, because I've to due with the loss of blood." He have to agreed... she's a tough girl," You are incredible." She blushed a bit, but thanked him,"Thank you."

Then Cyclonus questioned her,"Can I ask you something?" She hissed annoyed," Who does the questions?" He was without words,"Well…" But she winked at him," But you may ask." He want to know why she's so gentile, she's the enemy, and work with the Autobots," Why is being good for me? Knowing that I can eliminate you." She's have the notion of that, but said with a question,"Whether even know?" He made a signal with his head," Yes." She took a sip of her coffee and sit down in front of him, their eyes meet in that instant, but started," I was 5 years in a war, specifically in Iraq, it is natural that we doing prisoners during the various skirmishes that carry out. They all went to very dirty cells, overcrowded conditions without any of the interrogations does not say, take the sleep to anyone." He interjected with a question," Why?" She explains:  
" Well, these interrogations put physical and psychological torture; I came to be a witness, being razed due to the humiliation that prisoners suffered. In my view this is very bad, I don't support that kind of abuse, I appealed to my colleagues to respect the Geneva Convention, also did complain to my superiors who have entered, punishing the other colleagues. If I was a prisoner also liked to be well treated." That was very weird, Cyclonus is very surprised," Hum…" She noticed his silence, and feels she could talk with him,"If I am questioning you, because I know exists some soldiers who could torture you with the help of some transformers, I just want know vital information, that is very important for us .

Cyclonus,I do not like torture, prefer a new approach like I am doing now, and sorry if I yelled with you! You threatened me, I lost my temper with you!" He feel her sincerity, and said," Accepted." She breath with some relieve," Thank you. Now tell me what I want to know." He refused to talk politely,"I regret disappoint you, but not say anything else." She sighs," Okay. I will have to hold you again." He gave his hands to her,"Of course, human." Cyclonus gave her their hands and Kate put the currents, but first feel his hands who are so soft, and blushed," It is unfortunate to be the enemy because you have so much potential!"

Saying that, she came out of the room and Magnus question,"So how ran?" She sighs a bit," Fine, revealed little but the essential, then didn't say anything else." Magnus is very mad, because didn't have more informations from Cyclonus," I will oblige him to speak." She touch his leg, with her hand,"No, you won't do anything like that." He noticed her concern, and have to agree," Okay." Kate don't want Ultra Magnus nearby Cyclonus, she want question him later but in that moment she want Cyclonus to take a rest, she look at Ultra Magnus and thanked him,"Thank you." Kate came out there going to her office because she had improvised a lot of work ahead, but thought,"What strange feeling, I never thought that the hands of Cyclonus were soft and so beautiful! But I thought they were harsh and rude!" She's start work in her office. for the Autobots... they continued to keep Cyclonus jailed, with some caution or the companions could be save him.

####

All returned to base in New York, with the prisoner and one of the superiors only tells her in order to see the reports," That is what happened?" She nod," Yes." Then asked her to see Cyclonus," Ok. I want see the prisoner." She look at him, and the man make signal"At will!"Both went to Cyclonus's cell and the other asking to Kate " It is him?" She nod,"Yes." He opened the door called the Autobot who is nearby," I'll talk with him; Mr Magnus I will need you to help me. You sergeant Malloy you are dismissed" Kate goes to her duties as requested.

The Autobot have his chance to do what he want to do with the Decepticon, and he go with the human,"Of course,Captain Charles." The two were interviewed him and Kate is working in her office, ignoring that the Captain was using the violence with the help of Ultra Magnus. 1h after , one of the soldiers was running to warn Kate,"Sergeant Malloy, Captain Charles is harming the prisoner with the other robot, leaving him in very poor condition." Kate left what she was doing , and asks to the soldier very angry," What? You are kidding with me?" The other saw her madness and choose with carefully the words," No, I wish!" She ordered to him very angry," Call the Autobot leader, the lieutenant Mc Pierson as well the Commander O'Neill, tell about this ok? Now I will deal with this madness." The other made usual greeting and left the place immediately,"Yes, madam !"

She put the rest of her things on her table, and ran towards Cyclonus's cell, moments after she is forcing the door, when she sees a terrible scene, Cyclonus is wounded, and beside him is Magnus and Captain Charles,_**"**_**STOP NOW, WITH THIS MADNESS, YOU ARE HURTING HIM!**" The other two look at the door seeing Kate who is very furious," What?" She yelled again,**" ARE YOU DEAF? STOP NOW, HE IS MY**** PRISONER.**"The Captain Charles pointed a small gun at her,"I am your superior Sergeant Malloy, obey me or face the consequences." She look at the gun and then to Captain Charles , and with a strong voice said,"I am sorry but I have notified the commander of this base as well the Autobot leader and prepare to suffer the consequences." Then she hears the Autobot Leader Rodimus Prime, Lt. Mc Pierson as well Commander O'Neill, arriving, when the three saw the Captain pointing a gun to Sergeant Malloy, they acted fast.

Rodimus Prime ordered Magnus leave the place and go to Metroplex, Charles was arrested by Mc Pierson, then the Autobot Leader orders,"Repair the Decepticon." The Autobot medic, First Aid rushed to Cyclonus figure," Yes Rodimus." Kate looks at him and then to the Autobot medic," I'll help."She approaches from him, grabbed a cloth clearing the Energon who's dropping from his face," Sorry." Cyclonus look at her with sadness," Why?" Kate caressed his face with her soft hand, and she noticed that he leans his head," By not having intervened earlier. If I knew…" He look at Sergeant Malloy, and saw her eyes, they were full of regret and guilt, Kate's mood is full of sadness, she is worried with him, then he assured her," Don't feel bad, female, it wasn't your fault, thank you for your concern." Kate turns to the Autobot leader," I want to be alone with the prisoner, may be?" Rodimus advised her with some concern," You run a risk being with him." She asked again," Can be?" He sighed... besides she's very stubborn," Okay" She hug his leg," Thank you, Rodimus." The Autobot leader dismissed the medic, who left the cell.

She enters and close the door, grab the cloth and starts to clean his face again, but first she release his hands, "There Cyclonus, how you feel?" He tried to move his hands,"Functional." She grabbed his hand, "Don't Cyclonus, you can risk aggravate your wounds." Cyclonus put a finger on her chin, forcing Kate look to his red eyes,"Why you are doing this?" She said, "Like I told you earlier, I am against torture.

I...I couldn't avoid, Charles and Magnus beat you, due that I felt guilty." Cyclonus looked at her eyes again,"Female, don't be, you couldn't avoid." She smiled,"Well you are right." Kate caresses Cyclonus's face and lips, "Decepticon, I'll leave you for now, you need to be repaired properly.

Remember, I am here to interrogate you, not to hurt, and like I said earlier, You have so much potential, sadly you are in the wrong faction." Then she left." Then First Aid came starting repairing him fast.

####

Rodimus notices she is acting different when it is near Cyclonus, she cares about him,"Why you are kind with Cyclonus?" She answers with other question," Whether even know?" Rodimus look at that human female, who is different from the other humans he had met before her," Yes." She blushed a bit," I love that my prisoners are treated well." He didn't swallow it, but agreed," I can see. But at the moment you have to leave him, he has to be repaired." She nod giggling," Okay. I will have a coffee." Saying this went from there, leaving Rodimus alone with Cyclonus and FirstAid.

* * *

You know… Kate is a good captor, cares about Cyclonus but the others aren't… have a different opinion and torture him without the acknowledge of Kate, who was very angry when she had discovered who was torturing Cyclonus, and the perpetrators well… get their punishment. And she take care of… him cleaning his wounds.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	13. Free and a good rest

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated** M **just in case..._

_When I write something I love hear music, when I wrote this chapter I was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**Free and a good rest**

Kate had just eaten, bringing a strong coffee when she meet Rodimus Prime on the corridors," You can lead a new interrogation, Sergeant Malloy?" She gave a sip on her coffee," Sure, Rodimus!" He open the door and FirstAid told to both," The prisoner is repaired." She smiled," Even well. "- She came alone seeing that Cyclonus is better than ever," So how are you feeling?" He gave a short reply," Functional." She sighs," Thanks God you are ok." She felt heat and took the jacket off, unbuttons the first two buttons on her shirt and released their hands," Now let's talk a little more." He nods, trying to touch her," Yes…" She informed him about the situation of the other two ," The Captain and the other robot were not of half measures, left you in very bad condition."" She watched him with detail and noticed some anger," Magnus will pay for this." She agreed but said with other meaning, besides she want the payback too, no one touch in her prisoners without a punishment,"But near me ok?" She looks at Cyclonus who reacts to her words, then she continues thinking,_"It is a shame being from the bad guys, he has potential, but it is better not think, I have to question him and go to my house because I want to rest." _

Then began to interrogate him and the end of an hour, gone and Rodimus want some answers,"He said something?" She used an odd expression,"Not a peep." He look at the cell, and sighed," We will have to release him." She touched him giving some support," Make it, because it is not justified to be arrested here." Then he noticed the real truth," It is my impression or…" And that was the beginning of a revelation," I think I like him."He told her smirking,"I know. I noticed that some time ago." She try to justified her behaviour, with isn't bad," It is in constant contact but that already happens every time, I need to put him at ease with me." He saw that Kate is very tired," Now you need rest as well." She know that Rodimus has right, she need a rest," Interrogate Cyclonus tired me." He simply look at her, seeing her physical condition," Go then."

Kate came out there going for their metier; on the other hand Rodimus entered at Cyclonus's cell,"What do you want Autobot?" The Autobot took him the handcuffs," Release you." Cyclonus exclaimed, when Rodimus took the handcuffs off,"It's about time!" Rodimus took the handcuffs from their sight and informed him, with a grunt," One thing the human has affection for you, so don't do anything on the next time when we meet again." The Decepticon growl to the Autobot, threatening him," This time I will not anything, but for the next time…" Rodimus pointed him the gun, warning him,"We will be ready. One thing I don't know what you did, but not follow her." He remembered Kate's gesture, but keep its defence," I am in debt to her, I will do nothing Autobot." Rodimus had his doubts, so he bring Cyclonus into the outside of the military basis, and pointed the gun again," I certainly hope so. Now go away!" Cyclonus transformed into his jet mode,"Okay."

The Decepticon gone from there going towards Charr to report everything to his leader, who had been furious with him,"You have lucky to not reduce you into the scrap metal Cyclonus." Cyclonus bowed his head, fearing the leader, who could punished him if he made another error like this one,"Y…Yes Powerful Galvatron." Galvatron sits on its throne, and started to discuss the earlier mission," This mission was a failure; we have been misled by some insignificant human, inferior than us in every way." They have to agree, the mission was a failure and they want to find the right explanations,"We shouldn't have neglected our guard." One of the Decepticons try find an excuse,"That human deceived us!" Cyclonus look at his insane leader and knew he was responsible by all of this, but Scourge was very direct, he don't have afraid in not suffer the consequences," Mighty Galvatron, should not have given her the weapons, it was unwise."

Now Scourge is busted,"Don't, push Scourge or you'll have the same fate as the human." But the blast never came, then he asks," What will you do?" Galvatron look at the Sweep... he didn't know what to decide,"Not decided yet. Soon I will have some idea." Scourge and Cyclonus bowed,"Yes powerful leader." The Decepticon leader stared to be annoyed with both and ordered,"Now let me alone Cyclonus, go monitoring those retards of the Autobots and the Human!" Cyclonus transform in his jet mode as well Scourge,"Yes chief." Cyclonus was fulfilling orders of his leader leading the Sweeps to Earth.

####

After the release of Cyclonus, everything will return to normal, Kate works a lot in the headquarters, until the summer which is the perfect time to take a well deserved vacation. In the first week decided to go with the family that had been delighted to have it at home for at least one week course, she have lot's of fun, but in the second week went to the beach, going virtually every day, her mother notes her colour ," Kate you have a beautiful tan." Kate is packing the last item into her backpack, then close it, and put on her back, smiling,"Thank you, mother, I do not want go with me?" Her mother is very happy by her invitation,"Oh I wish." Her daughter is nearby the door eating a apple,"But why you don't go?" Her mother refused the invitation with her usual mood,"Daughter I have so much work to do, you know..." Kate is very sad by her mother refused her invitation, but have to try one more time," Take at least one day to rest." Her mother make a point," Daughter, you know that my work is very hard and I don't have time for that... I wish but I can't do that, perhaps in another time." Kate know it very well... her mother's work sucks," Yes, working in restaurants is a crap... we don't have the summers at all, or time to be with the family!" But her mother said smiling," But I like my job daughter, I bring a good salary." Kate took other apple,"Well if you say so... ok."

Her mother gave a bottle of water to her daughter,"You will go to the beach to get some rest, you need it, you work so hard to protect us!" Kate is very embarrassed, but she didn't see her father in all day,"Ok mother. By the way, where is the father?" Her mother put a cup of coffee on the table," Went to fishing." Kate cocked the brow... is very unusual her father go fishing,"Really?" Her mother took some bread:  
"Yes, said the dinner would be fresh fish! He will arrive at 6 pm!" Kate started to be very happy when listened her mother, then expresses her joy," What a wonder! I love the fish that father brings." Her mother said giggling,"Good, before I forget it, we will have visits." Kate have to satisfy her curiosity," Who it is?" She heard the magic word," Your uncle." Kate almost jumped with joy to heard about the good news, after all she loved a lot her uncle,"That's great! It comes at what time?" Her mother look at her, with shining eyes:  
"He will arrive here at 8 pm to dinner with us!" She took the water saying,"I will here be on time." Her mother watches her open the front door to leave the house, to took her bike,"Ok daughter, go relaxing on the beach!" She said riding her bike,"Right mother."

She went from there go directly to the beach, stayed in there almost until 6 pm. On the right time Kate is already at home to help her mother with dinner, because at 8 pm her uncle will arrives for dinner, both made efforts to do good food, at the time marked the visit arrive as expected,"Hello, good evening niece I am very late?" Kate hugged her uncle,"Nop, uncle Paul you arrived in time." He noticed something,"Hmmm... smells good." Kate embraced uncle Paul one more time,"Thank you uncle, the dinner isn't ready, if we go to the living room, to have a nice chat?" He put a hand on her shoulder," Sure." On the way to the living room, they found her mother, and Paul hugged her,"Hello sister." Her mother look at her brother, smiling,"So brother... how are you?" He smiled very happy to see her," Very well Thanks to God." Kate listened her mother," This is good news. Kate takes your uncle to the dining room, the dinner will be served." She nod,"Sure mother." In the way for the room they talk," Tell me how to run your last mission!" She took a seat while talk to him," Doing well." He want to know if the news were truth,"I understand that you have made alliance with the Autobots." She offered him a glass of whisky," Yes we have done, they help us in certain things and deal with the Decepticons." Paul took a sip on the whisky,"So yes, they succeeded in preventing a tragedy planned by the other faction." She look at her uncle, who is talking then she said,"Yes,the Decepticons, was a huge success." He was very happy... after all she has Irish blood on her veins," I am glad to hear that Kate, you are a tough girl, like the rest of our family."

She noticed the dinner arrives to the table,"Look-uncle while we eat, let's take a good conversation a little more." He agreed," Sure." All spoke of several issues while ate. Hours after Paul went home and Kate is with him where she was to spend one week and last, has been in the country where the cousins," Wow Kate you never changed a bit." She look at her cousin,"Thank you Katheryn, your brother?" She pointed to the road,"Well he went to the city pick some groceries." Katheryn bring her to the room, where Kate will stay for the rest of the week, while talking," Oh, and the aunt?" Then she asked about her aunt, and her cousin said while put her bags, near the door,"It is with him." Then Kate look at the window,"Damn, it's been a long time I didn't came here!" Then heard,"Five years more precisely, wherever you have been?" Kate try to answer it, but the words didn't came out,"Well…" Katheryn spat, hitting her head with the hand,"Damn Kate, you missed school! Your mother said to us!" Kate interjected smiling,"Katheryn my dear I was in the war over five years!" Now Katheryn is surprised," You are joking with me, right?" Kate gave a grin," Never spoke so seriously! I was more specifically in Iraq and Afghanistan ." Her cousin look at her, very concerned but at the same time very happy, but apologize," Sorry I did not knew." She tap her back," Accepted." Katheryn look at Kate, entered on her room," Let us enter, you have a tired mood." Then she put the bags on top of the bed:  
"Yes I am." Katheryn, left Kate resting a while.

That week pass very quickly but it was a memorable week because she had lots of fun with the cousins and uncles. When came to her house she told everything about those days she had spend with the uncles, and her mother looks at her,"Hum... you had spend a good time, had lots of fun and I like it." Kate look at the calendar and sighs,"Yes mother, now I want to take this last week to go to the beach." Her mother took a sip of her tea and starts to read a magazine, but said:  
" Try enjoy that." Kate went outside to rest a little, she is very tired of the trip, the next day she would go to the beach.

* * *

You know…Cyclonus was liberated, and Kate will go to spend the vacations with the cousins and have some fun. She passed a good time with her uncles, who like her a lot.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	14. Truces and explanations

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated** M **just in case..._

_When I write something I love hear music, and I wrote this chapter listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

* * *

**Truces and explanations.**

The sun rose and Kate got up very early and come to prepare everything and around 9 am goes to the beach, when arrives chose a good place and soon after is already take sun baths. Barely knew that it would be addressed by the Decepticons. She decides take a bat in the sea, and swims a bit just to maintain her shape , next to it was another person and both swam for some time together, when they ended have a compliment,"It was good to have company!" Kate shake his hand smiling," Thank you friend, I would be happy." Then the stranger invited her to take a snack," Well do you want to eat anything?" She nods smiling, besides if the stranger wanted to harm her... it could be beated by her, but that isn't the case,"Well… Why not? I accept your invitation." And he took his purse,"I am glad you have accepted!" Both were at a bakery eat something, and they talked a little when they finished," I liked very much, thank you." He had noticed what type of woman was Kate, he knew if does a wrong move he will suffer dearly, so he preferred choose the right words, praising it," I never thought meet a woman like you." When she heard that... started to be very embarrassed, she blushed deeply,"Well… I thank you again! Well I have to go back to my towel; I make the most these last few days of vacation." Then he said, a bit sad,"Of course, Ms. Malloy."

Kate returned to the towel, where she took sun baths, until she asleep for some time. Then she heard a deafening noise, more precisely the Decepticons, they were there already some time, Kate woke up agitated and thinks,"Dammit! Not again... I need to take some rest, and yet they are provoking troubles already!" Then returned to the water where she was swimming a little more to relax and to put the ideas in order, finally plunged under water swimming and holding the maximum possible, by going to the margin, came out of the water going to eat, then saw the Decepticons ,"_I hope they don't see me, I pray to god for that_!" But she smiles a bit,"_Ahahah, they are like ticks_! " Then saw Cyclonus right beside Galvatron and whispered,"Not Those two!" But her women side says the contrary,"_But the taller one has a nice ass_!" She continues her meal not letting the towel.

They saw her, seating on the towel defenceless,Galvatron asks to Cyclonus,"It is that the human, which you captured long ago isn't it?" Cyclonus nod," Yes it is mighty one." Cackling Galvatron ordered," We will catch it." Cyclonus look to it's leader, and don't want to comply, he refused to obey,and expressed it to the leader," I better not." Galvatron heard that and started to get mad with him, and pointed the fusion cannon to Cyclonus," What?! How dare you? Why you question me?" Cyclonus saw his mood, and try to justify himself, but the words never came out, he have afraid to be blasted,"But…" But the insane leader give the order to the other Decepticons, cackling," Decepticons we will capture the human female already!" All of them look at Galvatron who have his fusion cannon up, and then for Cyclonus, but they have to obey or else," Yes Mighty Galvatron. "All Decepticons goes towards Kate, Cyclonus sighs, and runs towards her," I am sorry if I disobey you Galvatron..." Galvatron is stunned by Cyclonus words... it's weird he disobey," What?" Cyclonus gone away and is protecting Kate, the others said it interviewed,"You're crazy Cyclonus?" He said while protect Kate with his body,"I wish, but you will not touch her." Galvatron started to pull the trigger slowly asking it,"But what gave to you Cyclonus?"

He look at Galvatron's optics, and saw madness, but have to protect this human,"Nothing, but I am in debt to her." Hearing Cyclonus words Galvatron low the cannon, and want to know why he's protecting that puny human,"How?" Cyclonus look at Kate and then for Galvatron, remembered her courage in protect him, when was her prisoner," She didn't do nothing, she protected me from Magnus, defended me when he was trying to force me to give information." Kate doesn't understand what was happening between them but preferred waiting a until they speak with her later, is more safer, or things could be happen to her; Galvatron turned to her asking,"Is it true? " As she had the notion all the conversation, answered,"Yes… I am against the torture it is very bad for the prisoners and for us." Galvatron look at that fragile female, seeing she have guts to face them," You…" Galvatron is speechless but heard Kate tell the story and her opinion," I don't know what is happening with him, and because he saved me from all of you, he's going crazy, isn't it? - Cyclonus responds to the two," I'm in debt to you human, I haven't forgotten what you did for me and I value that."

Kate look at him, and saw that he's being sincere with her, he have the same thoughts than her, and try answer in the same way as Cyclonus," But… It isn't necessary, I didn't do enough for you, Decepticon, I am just a simple woman!"Now Cyclonus is without words, her answer was sufficient to silence him," I…" Galvatron guard the cannon, caught Kate gently placing in the palm of his hand saying,"I am starting looking at you from another perspective… you are on the enemy side but helped one of my men and that is to praise!" She look at the mech fixing her hair,"Galvatron isn't?" He nod," Yes." Then she speak with him, with a smile," I thank you for what you say, word… and I thank Cyclonus for having avoided the worst." Then he look at that female, and noticed she want to take a rest," I don't battle with you for now…" She is very admired but said grinning," Thank for your gesture, I want finish my meal and rest."

Galvatron look at Kate, but gave her a warning," Of course, but I will come! " He put her in the sand and she shook him farewell shaking his finger, being rewarded for him, but Cyclonus hasn't gone away with it because he wanted to take some answers, who need to be answered.

####

Cyclonus wanted to know why she felt affection for him, that is a mystery to him, then listened her,"Thank you for having avoided the worst." He spat,"I only rewards the favour." She snarls at him," Okay. Now go away, let me finish my meal and rest." But Cyclonus isn't happy by her words and want to know what happened between them in that cell," Not before ask you a question about something that is intriguing me." She start to be nervous but allowed him to stay and talk with her," Tell." The mech went direct to the point,"The Autobot leader told me you feel affection for me." Kate have to say something , she knew it, but not said nothing about it instead asks him, trembling," Why ask me that?" Cyclonus look at her, made a scan and noticed her nervousness, then smirks," Curiosity."She hoped that and starts to blushing like a red tomato, she is embarrassed because he discovered because a certain Autobot told him when he was arrested on the military base, and she babbling, with shame, and hiding her face on the towel," Rodimus told you? Oh my God what a shame!" He want to know all the answers," But explain to me."

Then she left her woman side talk, and expresses her ideals, besides she is been sincere," First you will be very pleasant sight, besides you and I are being very similar, fair and worthy of trust, a warrior with great dexterity, and saved my life in this.

The constant contact I had with you, and is normal I have... some affection to you, I like you okay, satisfied!?"It is his chance in touching her properly, he kneels into her level, put her hair away from its face, with a finger," I believe…" She continues blushing," You have so much potential, is a shame you being in the wrong faction." Cyclonus stroke her face and the rest of her body with a finger, Kate shivers to his touch,"They are choices that are made of free will." She grab his finger," Do not discuss more."

He notice that Kate is in a bikini, and pointed to her uncovered body,"I'm curious, why you are without your usual armour?" She look at him surprised," Huh...armour?" He's embarrassed, and gestures," Well… yes." She look at his face smiling," I have a bikini and I am taking a bit of sun." He said with a odd look," What more strange habit." She said while fixes the bikini,"To you. We have a warm period in summer, we seize to go to these places to have some fun, if I am without the clothes that's because I like the heat and swim in the ocean, that is good for…" She trailed off and Cyclonus encourage her," Continue." She swallowed blushing hard," Well...It is to avoid being naked. It hides our nakedness with attractive colours to the time of year, you have watch these fabric, that fit for the water ,being easy to swim and everything.

You can touch it if you want, just to feel the fabric." He touches Kate's bikini fabric smiling," The fabric is very interesting female, I already understand." Then she smiles at the mech,"Fine." Then she tying her hair with a elastic, while Cyclonus speak,"I have been informed of everything and tell you that your customs are very strange, human." She giggles," I know that, my friend!" Then he said with a sad mood," I have to go back to with my comrades." She notice his sadness, and she started to be sad as well, why he has to leave? They have had a nice chat, then she sighs," Go, you have to attend to your duties." Then he warned her,"For the next time you will not escape, you will be destroyed... by me." Kate knows he isn't be sincere, lied to himself, and a tear rolled on its face, and Cyclonus notices, and with a finger cleans the tear,"I...have to go female, see you soon!" Why he said that? But she has to do her part," I hope to be face to face with a good fight, because I want to fight with you again." Then he said with a farewell,"I hope the same thus because I want the same thing, are you a warrior who deserves my full attention." She looks to his retreating figure,"_I don't know why, I am feeling attracted by you Decepticon."_

Cyclonus went to Charr, leaving Kate take the rest of the day and the last week of vacations.

* * *

Kate meet the Decepticons again but this time… for answers.

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


	15. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer:** The transformers belongs to Hasbro not me, the others characters are my originals._

* * *

___Rated** M **just in case..._

_When I write something I love heard music, when I wrote this chapter was listening Within Temptation, the music it self inspired me. When you read this… try listen the band._

_Well I finished editing this story... I hope... I know I am not perfect but I did my best to do it._

_Thanks for your patience, folks!  
_

* * *

**Epilogue.**

The vacation ended and Kate returns to her normal routine, all colleagues asked her about the holidays and simply replied,"Had been very restful and relaxing." Then Apone asked her with a tap on her shoulder,"You needed a lot don't you?" She put her hat with a giggle,"Oh yes I needed it." Then Kihmo asks her," You are ready for the hard work Sergeant?" She rub her hands," Let's boogie from here, but first I must talk with the Autobot leader." Kihmo nod,"Right on, Sergeant Malloy." The Autobots arrived shortly after and she told the scene to Rodimus Prime and he is surprised,"What?! I do not believe Cyclonus had that attitude for you; I was very surprised when he said those things." She giggled," He was in debt because of my gesture when my prisoner." Rodimus agree with her... because of what had happened before of the vacations," Because of your way to interrogate and the well treatment." Then she made a crucial question," About that, Rodimus why you told to Cyclonus that I had affection for him ?" He was very embarrassed,"To leave you in peace." Then she said,"He wanted to know why." Rodimus looked at Kate who is a very hard ass human, and wanted to know more," And what you said?" she said a bit embarrassed blushing like a red tomato ,"The truth." Then he laughs while praises her," You are very courageous." She said with a grin,"Thank you, soon after left me in peace."

He was aware of certain things," I know that, but for the next time he will attempt to destroy you and us!" Like Rodimus she's aware,"I know, Rodimus I will be prepared for it." He agreed,"I am glad in hear that Sergeant Malloy!" Then she said,"Now that I have told this to you I will go back to my office." He nod,"Go-Sergeant Malloy." After both talked, they began a new period of work that would be hard.

A new year of work begun and would be very difficult for Kate and her friends of the headquarters because they wouldn't stop fighting against the new Decepticons's menaces.

Kate is on her office looking to Cyclonus's photo, which is on the documents, so she took it and decides to print it in colours, thinking,_"Why he touched me in that way,when I was on the beach last summer? Or why he leaned his face when I was touching in his face? Perhaps he liked of my soft hands._

_My God, he is so handsome it's a pity that he is the enemy!"_ She sighs a bit but outlines a smile,_" Damn, I have a good feeling related to him,a good one!" _And she continues look at the photo of the mech in question.

####

Kate never returned to college to complete the journalism course, because she loves the life that has at the army, and sometimes visits the family that loves and talk about her war stories.  
But her heart is starting to beat faster for something or someone, perhaps a new love will appear soon.

END…?

* * *

Ta daa… finally I conclude this story… soon I will post a sequel, so see you soon!

_I appreciate constructive reviews, thank you very much._


End file.
